Terrible Terrible Damage
by thassarianbattle
Summary: Una pelea entre Hikary y Takeru coloca a Daisuke en una posición muy incómoda, una que podría lastimar seriamente a todo el grupo.
Hola todo el mundo, esta es una historia que cree en cooperación de mi amigo neverdie, y uno de sus conocidos llamado káiser, en si esta historia es una penitencia por haber perdido una apuesta, por favor no sean muy rudos no soy de los que hacen historias para publicarlas en internet.

* * *

Capítulo 1: No es que no importe, es que ha perdido completamente mi interés.

*41901111926*

Más de dos años habían pasado desde la derrota de Malomyostigmon, dos años 9 meses 15 días y 25 minutos para ser exactos. Pareciese poco y en retrospectiva lo era, pero aun así era el tiempo suficiente como para que los niños elegidos comenzasen a notar ciertos cambios en su anatomía, su forma de pensar, y principalmente en su forma de relacionarse con lo demás.

Hikary y TK eran un ejemplo de eso, esa amistad irrompible, ese deseo de estar siempre juntos había evolucionado en una relación, una que desafortunadamente no parecía pudieran estar llevándola de la mejor manera.

-Estúpido ¿Cómo pudiste?-Pregunto, Hikary mientras veía con lágrimas en los ojos a TK.

-Solo la lleve porque estaba sola, no pasó nada mas-Se defendió TK.

-Si no pasó nada más ¿Cómo explicas ese chupetón en tu cuello?

-No es ningún chupetón me queme con aceite en la cocina.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, te pedí fueses a mi casa porque me sentía mal y tú vas para encontrarte con esa puta….eres un maldito infiel.

TK retrocedió mientras Hikary le presionaba contra la pared.

-…..Que no pasó nada.

TK fue incapaz de retroceder más, estaba atrapado, su novia lo había descubierto infraganti, solo podía admitir su fallo en este punto, pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué? Porque los hombres son muy orgullosos.

-¿Y tú porque me estas interrogando de esta manera?

TK al verse acorralado hizo lo único que podía; Ataco.

-¿Acaso yo te interrogo cada vez que tú te reúnes con tus compañeras, acaso yo te hecho en cara cada vez que hablas con algún chico de la clase?

-Yo nunca regreso con un chupetón en el cuello.

-Es una quemadura ¡carajo!-TK se cubrió el cuello-Ahora dime ¿el que Shinji fuese a tu casa toda la semana pasada, era solo para pedir azúcar?

-Es mi compañero de trabajo, solo nos reunimos para hacer nuestro trabajo.

Tk sonrió al ver como Hikary retrocedía un poco.

-Claro, ¿por eso no pudiste salir cuando te invite al cine? Estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

Ahora era Hikary la acorralada, ella no quería admitir que el pasar tanto tiempo con su compañero de escuela en su casa, sin padres o su hermano, había dado cabida a una situación demasiado tensa.

-Me tocaron mis días subnormal, estuve en cama con un cólico tremendo.

Hikary trato de ocultar su sonrojo al notar como había saboreado los prohibidos labios de su compañero, como sus manos habían recorrido el cuerpo de otro chico el cual no era su novio.

-Huy si claro, cólicos-TK sonrió confiado al haberle dado la vuelta a la tortilla y ser el quien ahora estaba acorralando a Hikary-¿Por eso te pones tan roja cada vez que se menciona a Shinji?

Hikary no pudo ocultar unas lágrimas, en su corazón reconocía que había caído en la tentación, pero para su fortuna, Shinji había sido alguien más consiente, agarrándole las manos y alejándose cuando sintió que las cosas se estaban complicando. Hikary agradecía a Shinji por eso, si él no la hubiese detenido, seguramente ella no tendría nada que reclamarle a TK, pero ese no fue el caso, ella y Shinji no habían pasado de unos besos y algunas caricias.

-Idiota-Hikary levanto su celular mostrándole el perfil de la porrista que TK había "acompañado"-EL es todo un caballero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

TK perdió el color de su cara al ver el celular de su novia, no había esperado la porrista compartiese con el mundo lo sucedido, con lujo de detalles.

TK trato de reunir su voz para inventar alguna escusa, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en nada, una fuerte cachetada estuvo a nada de romperle la mandíbula.

-Maldito traidor.

Hikary deseaba llorar pero se aguantó, no permitiría que TK le viese así de afectada.

TK vio en silencio como Hikary salía de la habitación con ese paso tan galante y digno que tenía a más de uno babeando.

Hikary dios tres pasos fuera de la habitación donde había estado peleándose con su novio, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Yolei mientras lloraba.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien Hikary.

Yolei abrazo a su compañera y la encamino hacia el baño de damas, allí podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

Hikary estuvo llorando en el hombro de su amiga Yolei varios minutos, contento los momentos que ella y TK habían compartido.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me emputa?-Pregunto Hikary cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente.

Yolei pensó un poco su respuesta antes de responder lo único que parecía tener sentido.

-¿Que la maldita publicase en su perfil que te bajo a TK?

-Eso también, pero no, lo que más me cabrea es que mientras TK disfrutaba de esa mosquita muerta, yo podía haber estado con Shinji.

Yolei no estaba seguro si las palabras de Hikary se debían solo al cabreo actual y después las rectificaría, o era algo más profundo. Pero no podía negar que le tenía envidia a su compañera, había tenido la oportunidad de estar con uno de los chicos más calientes de la preparatoria ¿Cuantas chicas matarían por haber tenido semejante oportunidad?

Shinji era por mucho uno de los chicos más atractivos de la preparatoria, siendo en el tercero en el top 10 de los chicos más calientes de la preparatoria. Era conocido como "el príncipe azul" actualmente era el soltero más codiciado de la preparatoria, sabía; cocinar, tocar música, cantar, entre otras muchas cosas que hacían temblar como gelatina a casi toda la población femenina de su instituto.

-¿Cómo fue estar tan cerca de él?-pregunto Yolei, cuya curiosidad había superado completamente su sentido común.

-Es un sueño-Hikary solo suspiro derrotada-Besa como los dioses, ni fuerte ni suave, tocando donde debe….cuando sintió las cosas se ponían calientes, detuvo mis manos con firmeza, mientras me preguntaba si estaba bien, no quería lastimarme, ni ponerme en problemas con TK.

-Es un sueño- Suspiran ambas chicas soñadoras.

-Hare que TK se arrepienta.

Hikary recordó nuevamente a TK, ya no había tristeza en su corazón solo rabia, si él podía traicionarla de esa forma con sus sentimientos, bien, este era un juego que dos podían jugar.

Yolei interpreto el silencio de su compañera como una declaración de guerra.

-Hikary querida, sé que estas despechada, pero no es una declaración un poco apresurada.

-Que apresurada ni que nada, si TK cree que veré sentada como traiciona mis sentimientos mientras se acuesta con cada chica que le levanta la falda y no hace nada, está muy equivocado. ¡Dos puedes jugar lo mismo!

Yolei no supo que responder a eso, así que decisión no hacerlo, podía imaginarse lo que quería hacer su compañera planeaba. Aun así sabia Hikary no lo tenía fácil, Tk era el séptimo en el top 10 de popularidad del instituto, había todo un ejército de mujeres detrás del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, muchas de sus admiradoras lo llamaban "El rayo de la victoria"

Hikary rápidamente comprendió la cara de desconcierto de su amiga, obviamente para humillar a TK necesitaba conseguir a alguien que le superase en el top del instituto.

-¿Quiénes son los chicos que ocupan los 6 primeros puestos?

Yolei sintió un poco de envidia de su compañera al escuchar la pregunta, a diferencia de ella, un ratón de biblioteca, Hikary era una celebridad la cual ocupaba un puesto muy elevado en el top de las chicas más calientes.

-Hikary creo deberías dejarlo por la paz, esto está por salírsete de las manos.

Hikary gruño ante eso, pero no retrocedió en su cometido, usando su celular solicito la información requerida a una de sus compañeras.

*2101111926*

Todo instituto actual tenía un "top" este era básicamente un registro de posiciones sobre muchas características diferentes, en este los estudiantes catalogaban a todos los miembros del instituto.

Había diversos tops, ejm; el de las chicas más lindas, en donde Hikary ocupaba el puesto 8. El de chicos más deseados, en donde TK ocupaba el puesto 7, incluso habían algunos donde los profesores eran miembros. Se podía decir que era una forma vulgar de darle valor a una persona, ya que mientras más arriba estés en el top tu voto es más tomado en cuenta, caso contrario tu voto casi no valía, así que el top casi podía decirse que estaba acomodado en torno a los gustos de los primeros puestos. Una verdadera guerra de popularidad, nada más nada menos.

-Vaya hay muchas categorías-Yolei examino el celular de Hikary con interés-Mira un top de los profesores más hot.

Hikary le arrebato su celular a su compañera.

-Concéntrate, ya después puedes desvariar.

Yolei asintió cogiendo de nuevo el celular.

-Está bien, aun así no creo tengas muchas esperanzas con los primeros en el top.

Yolei revisa el top con ojo crítico, la mayoría de los primeros lugares ya estaban emparejados, algunos con más de una chica.

Hikary gruño enfadada ante esa declaración.

-A ver déjame ver….en el primer puesto de los chicos más atractivos esta…. David Fälsc…. Fälsc hlicher…..weise… ¿Acaso es un estudiante extranjero? ¿Quién es ese? No lo conozco.

-Escuche es un estudiante alemán, no suele asistir mucho a clases y generalmente solo aparece en las pruebas y exámenes-Yolei hace un poco de memoria-Si la memoria no me falla, es uno de los primeros puestos de las notas.

Hikary solo negó con la cabeza, quien quiera que fuese ese estudiante extranjero estaba por mucho muy fuera de su liga, según el top tenia al menos 10 chicas emparejadas con el actualmente.

-Supongo paso, el segundo.

Hikary estaba lista para leer sobre el segundo puesto cuando fue detenida por Yolei.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Vamos a conocerlo-Exclamo Yolei ilusionada

-Yolei, él está muy por encima de nosotras.

-Eso no es cierto, bueno no para ti, yo quien no aparezco siquiera en el top soy otro caso, pero tú no, tu puedes conocerlo.

Hikary vio a Yolei antes de suspirar derrotada, cuando su compañera se ponía en ese plan era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Bien, pero solo lo conoceremos, no quiero ser incluida entre esas 10.

-Hecho.

Yolei sonrió satisfecha, ella en verdad quería conocer al misterioso estudiante de intercambio, el cual según sus profesores era un genio.

Hikary se rasco la cabeza un poco.

-¿Y dónde planeas que lo busquemos?

Yolei levanto el celular de su compañera.

-Aquí dice el participa en el club teatral.

-¿Y?

-Que tendrán una presentación en unos días en el evento para celebrar el nuevo año escolar, deben estar ensayando.

-Supongo tiene su lógica, veamos que encontramos.

Y así Hikary y Yolei salieron el baño.

*41901111926*

-Mi nombre es Shinobu, se me conoce también como la dama condenada, soy la última descendiente de un clan que tu estirpe juro borrar de la faz de la tierra-La chica dorados cabellos dio una vuelta-Y ahora estas aquí frente a mi ¿porque no has bañado tu filo en mi sangre?

Delante de la chica de unos quince años, un joven muchacho de al menos 17 años se arrodilla galantemente.

-Mi nombre y el de mis antepasados no importa, niego la carga que mis ancestros pusieron sobre mis hombros abrazando los deseos de quienes me salvaron al empujar mi alma al abismo.

-Traicionas a tus antepasados, a quienes llamaste amigos, a todo lo que juraste proteger, ¿Por qué debería confiar en alguien que ha traicionado todo?

-No lo haga, porque mi alma ya ha sido manchada con la traición, solo le pido que confié en quien me ha liberado porque también desea ayudaros mi jurada enemiga.

-O cruel destino este que me obliga a emparejarme con quien en su momento me dio caza de día y noche.

-El destino no tiene nada que ver, todo frente a usted es producto de nuestras decisiones, decisiones las cuales nos obligan a unirnos si deseamos vivir.

-O cruel destino-La rubia señala al chico quien solo se arrodilla-El mismo que puso en el corazón de tus amigos el deseo de traición, el mismo que me obliga a abandonar todo en lo que creo, ¿Será que solo somos marionetas de una fuerza más poderosa?

-Si así fuese me niego a seguirlo, mi porvenir es solo mío, me niego a que un ente superior, un dios, defina que puedo y que no puedo hacer.

-Júrame lealtad caballero caído, héroe abandonado por el destino, júrame lealtad y tu deceo será cumplido.

-Juro lealtad a usted, le entrego todo lo que en vida fui.

-Un perro traicionero jurando lealtad ¡que dicha más amarga!

-Mi lealtad es vuestra mi dama, mi vida es ahora su juguete haga con ella lo que le plazca, pero no le olvide que mi alma inmortal, no le pertenece.

-Está bien reconozco que tu corazón late en otro pecho, y por amor da vida a quien debería haber muerto por mis manos, pero está bien. Juro respetar su vida, siempre y cuando tú me sirvas lo que queda de la tuya.

-El pacto está hecho.

Todas las luces se encienten dejando a los dos jóvenes cegados momentáneamente.

-Y corten, se imprime.

El club de teatro de la preparatoria era el lugar mucho más pequeño de lo que Hikary y Yolei se hubiesen imaginado, todo el escenario donde la actuación había sido filmada no tenía más de 10 metros cuadrados, aun así todos los encargados de los efectos especiales habían dado todo de sí para que la ambientación quedase a punto.

-Debo admitir que eso fue impresionante, realmente me sentí como si estuviese viendo el juramento de un caballero a su princesa.

La exclamación de Yolei mientras corazones salían de sus ojos, eso causo risa a Hikary quien solo asintió.

-Personalmente no me agrado….me gustaría ver la película completa, esta escena me dejo con muchas ganas-Dijo Hikary.

Ambas chicas habían llegado al club de teatro hace ya algún tiempo, pero debido a que estaban rodando se habían tenido que quedar sentadas en las bancas.

-Lamento la espera chicas, ahora si ¿Qué desean?

Hikary miro con ojo crítico al chico que se trataba de quitar el maquillaje usado con una toalla mojada, era Daisuke uno de sus viejos amigos, y uno de sus viejos compañeros de equipo cuando Malomyostigmon amenazaba el Digimundo.

-Ha sido un tiempo Daivis-Yolei fue la primera en saludarlo-¿Cómo así estas en el club de tratro?

Daisuke solo se froto la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Se podría decir que les debo un par de favores.

Yolei y Daisuke siguieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes un rato, habían pasado al menos 2 años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, así que había mucho que contarse.

Hikary sonrió antes de hacerse notar.

-La verdad te ves muy bien Daivis, se nota has madurado un poco.

Daisuke solo se froto la cabeza sin saber que decir ante el alago.

-Supongo a todos nos toca, pero repito mi pregunta ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Queríamos ver a ese estudiante transferido David-Hikary trato pero pronunciar su apellido pero le fue imposible-Lo siento es muy difícil su apellido.

Yolei y Daisuke rieron al ver como Hikary acababa de morderse la lengua.

-Si lo es, a mí me tomo al menos 3 semanas poder hacerlo y a ratos, aun me trabo.

Yolei se colocó delante de Daisuke para interrogarlo.

-¿Realmente es tan listo como dicen los profesores?

-No lo sé, supongo que es muy listo ya que es un estudiante transferido, pero no sabría decirte-Daisuke suspiro desanimado-La verdad es que si vinieron a buscarle lamento decirles no está, parece tuvo una llamada de su familia así que no regresara por una temporada.

Hikary solo negó quitándole importancia

-Está bien, era Yolei quien quería conocer al supuesto estudiante más inteligente de la escuela, ya sabes cómo es de obsesionada con el estudio.

-¡Oye!

Hikary y Yolei comenzaron una pequeña riña frente a Daisuke quien solo reía.

-Se nota algunas cosas no cambian.

Daisuke sonrió mientras veía a sus compañeras, había pasado algunos años desde que fueron colocados en salones diferentes así que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlas.

-Oigan chicas con respecto a David, realmente no creo…-Daisuke es incapaz de continuar ya que la presidenta del club de teatro le jalo la oreja.

-Tu descanso a terminado-Se lleva al Digidestinado- Daisuke de vuelta al plato.

-Hay, hay, presidenta, no me jale la oreja.

Sin embargo las quejas de Daisuke cayeron en oídos sordos ya que la presidenta no lo soltó hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el medio del cuarto.

-Entonces ¡siguiente toma! ¡YA!

Daisuke sujeto la mano de Shinobu y la beso delicadamente.

-Mi vida os pertenece mi ama.

Shinobu sonrió.

-Que así sea entonces, no toda mujer nace princesa, ni toda princesa puede ser una reina, pero tu mi caballero, te has ganado un lugar a mi lado en el trono.

Daisuke se levanta, pero en un descuido pisa el vestido de Shinobu.

La presidenta del club de teatro no perdono semejante error y salto al plato para poder gritarle de cerca al chico.

Hikary y Yolei salían mientras escuchaban a la distancia como la presidenta corregía a su compañero.

-Estas segura de no esperarlo, me gustaría poder hablar con él un poco más.

Hikary ignoro las quejas de Yolei mientras sonreía ampliamente, Daisuke y TK siempre habían tenido una extraña relación, ambos solían discutir y competir por las cosas más banales posibles.

-Que mejor manera de regresarle la traición a TK que restregándole a Daivis en la cara.

Yolei escucho la declaración de Hikary con algo de preocupación ¿acaso se habían reencontrado con su viejo compañero solo para enredarlo en un conflicto amoroso?

*2101111926*

Daisuke se froto la cabeza, la presidenta del club de teatro ahora le estaba gritando a alguien más.

-Que ingrato de nuestra presidente por tratarlo así Daisuke-dono.

Dijo una chica de media a estatura, amplias caderas y un cabello oscuro, mientras le ofrecía una bebida al chico.

-Espero pueda perdonar su mal carácter.

Daisuke tomo la bebida y asintió.

-No hay problema, supongo esta estresada por la cercanía de la fecha límite.

-No lo dudo, pero aun así, su trato deja mucho que desear.

Daisuke suspiro, conocía a la chica que le hablaba y más o menos entendía por donde quería llevar la conversación.

-La presidenta no es lo que te molesta ¿Verdad Watarat-sempai?

La chica solo asintió.

-No se le escapa nada Daisuke-dono-Watarat solo vio la puerta un rato antes de continuar-No pude evitar escuchar la razón por la cual esas chicas llegaron a nuestro Club.

Daisuke tembló literalmente, aun cuando Watarat no había dicho nada, ya podía hacerse una idea de lo enojada que estaba en estos momentos.

-Deja a Hikary fuera de cualquiera de tus planes, ¿acaso no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?

-Por supuesto, estoy llena de trabajo, pero aun así.

Daisuke se adelantó, tenía miedo de lo que esta yandere pudiese hacer si se lo proponía.

-Concéntrate en tus propios asuntos, no hay nada de malo en que David conozca otras personas.

Watarat solo asintió y dejo a Daisuke solo. De momento ella no haría nada, pero Daisuke sabía que Watarat era una acosadora obsesiva compulsiva por decirlo de una forma agradable, si Hikary se volvía su objetivo, habría problemas.

-Por favor, por favor que lo que sea que Hikary y Yolei quieren con David, que no llame la atención de esta loca.

Rogo Daisuke mientras veía a Watarat alejarse.

Watarat fingió no escuchar las palabras de Daisuke. Pero anoto mentalmente el nombre de Hikary y Yolei, posiblemente serian obstáculos que requeriría quitarse de encima en su momento.

-Hay que arrancar las malas hierbas antes de que crezcan.

*41901111926*

Yolai caminaba detrás de Hikary, estaba reacia a incluir a Daisuke en los planes de su amiga.

-¿Hikary vas enserio con eso de encelar a TK con Daivis?-Pregunto Yolei con la esperanza de haber interpretado mal el comentario de su compañera.

-No le veo lo malo Yolei, descuida, no planeo hacer nada muy grave, unas citas, unas películas y listo, incluso puede Daisuke consiga que le dé un beso si lo hace bien.

Yolei solo negó con la cabeza ¿Cuánto habían cambiado con los años lo digidestinados?

-Por favor no lo lastimes.

Hikary se detuvo en ese momento y regreso a ver a Yolei.

-¡Aun te gusta!-Acuso Hikary.

Yolei solo bajo la cabeza.

-No hay nada de malo, es atento, atractivo, y un buen chico.

Hikary rio un poco entre dientes al recordar como su compañera había tratado de ganarse el corazón de Daisuke en el pasado.

-Creí lo habías superado.

-Lo he superado….pero no le deseo ningún mal.

Hikary asintió, Yolei tenía razón Daisuke no se merecía lo usase de esa manera y después lo tirase.

-Tú serás su novia.

-¿HEEE?

Yolei no supo cómo responder a semejante acusación, mientras a Hikary le brillaban los ojos cual diamantes.

-Imposible, el solo me ve como su amiga-Yolei se deprime-Ya me le he declarado.

-Yolei, amiga, en ese tiempo éramos muy jóvenes-Hikary abraza a Yolei-No sabíamos de la vida ni de nada…pero ahora somos mucho más maduras.

Yolei no respondió.

Hikary sonrió.

-Este es el plan: Yo saldré con Daivis, y lo usare para encelar a TK.

-¡El plan no ha cambiado en nada!

-Escúchame, bien cuando yo deje a Daivis, el estará triste, desvalido-Hikary sujeta las manos de Yolei-Y es allí donde tu entraras.

-¿? ¿?

-Tú sanaras las heridas del corazón de Daivis, lo atenderás y secaras sus lágrimas, no lo entiendes, ¡es un plan perfecto! claro que tendré que jugar de mala, pero todo sea por tu felicidad

Yolei no entendía a Hikary, pero como asumía tendría una segunda oportunidad de estar con Daivis, no se quejó.

Hikary se separó de su compañera y se disponía a contar los pormenores de su plan, cuando un chico la golpeo mientras corría.

Yolei rápidamente trato de auxiliar a Hikary quien había caído contra la pared.

-¡Al menos discúlpate animal!-Grito, pero el chico había girado en la esquina perdiéndose.

-Sí que corre rápido-Hikary sujeta la mano de Yolei para ponerse de pie-Hay mi cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

Hikary solo negó con una mano, ahora tenía un chichón como si le hubiese salido un cuerno.

-Disculpen chicas ¿por aquí paso un chico corriendo?-

Pregunto un profesor quien venía corriendo, se veía muy desarreglado.

-Sí, paso corriendo como si estuviese huyendo de algo y me tumbo-Respondió Hikary mientras se frotaba el cuerno.

-¿Pudiste ver quién era?-Pregunto el profesor mientras agarraba a Hikary de los hombros-Por favor responde ¡es un asunto de vida o muerte!

Hikary solo negó con algo de miedo, el profesor la soltó antes de suspirar resignado.

-¿Ocurre algo Kajin-sensei?-Pregunto Yolei

Kajin vio a la chica y por unos segundos no supo que responder.

-Dejémoslo en que el muy bastardo robo algo del salón de profesores.

Hikary y Yolei no sabían que decir de eso, no habían logrado identificar algún rasgo que pudiese conducirlos al ladrón.

-Lo lamentamos profesor, pero no podemos ayudarlo.

Se disculparon ambas chicas.

Kajin asintió antes de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Maldición!

El grito el profesor vino acompañado por la llegada de una de las compañeras de aula de Hikary.

-¿Lograste atraparlo?-Pregunto la recién llegada, pero el que su profesor estuviese estrellando su cabeza contra la pared mientras gritaba rabioso no era buena señal.

*2101111926*

Daisuke salió del edificio principal de la preparatoria, estaba feliz de que el día hubiese terminado.

-Suspiras como si hubieses salido de una batalla contra Lucemon Daisuke.

Daisuke encaro a la chica quien se reía de el en su propia cara.

-Se podría decir que el día no ha ido del todo bien.

-Si así estas apenas iniciamos el nuevo año escolar, ya quiero ver como lo terminas.

La pareja ríe de buena gana.

-Ven Daisuke, necesito practicar un poco, tengamos un poco de entrenamiento en el coliseo.

-Tu solo quieres usarme de saco de boxeo Megumi.

Se quejó Daisuke, pero Megumi solo rio de buena gana.

-Un hombre debe ser fuerte ¿Cómo esperas conseguir una novia si no?

Daisuke estaba a nada de darse por vencido cuando algo llamo su atención.

-¿Eso en el techo es un paracaídas?

-Deja de tontear-Megumi sujeta a Daisuke y lo jala-¿Por qué alguien llegaría en un paracaídas a nuestra escuela? No estamos en una base militar.

-Sí, supongo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primero de lo que espero sea una seria de 5 capítulos, por favor comenten, que si esta historia no llega a mínimo 20 comentarios tendré que hacer otra T-T


End file.
